Desperatley Wanting
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: A Jemi One Shot


**Desperately Wanting **

Looking back now, it's easy to see how it happened. The signs seem obvious in a way they never did before. The way his gaze would linger on mine, the way he smiled at my jokes in an attempt to humour me, the way he cared so deeply about me.

For me, the feelings had always been there. As much as I tried to deny it, I'd always felt something for Joe. At first it was just pure infatuation with the rock star that had so suddenly become a part of my life. Landing the Camp Rock roll had been unbelievable. Over time we became friends, true friends. My teenie-bopper crush on the pop star grew into something more, but I suppressed the feelings.

He became like my brother, my best friend—they all did. But with Joe, it was always something more. Something about the way he looked at me had my heart made my heart flutter, and a blush rising on my cheeks.

How cliché right? Two Disney kids, portraying a relationship in a film, fall in love. Cue the eye rolls please.

Not to go all Jason Mraz, but I really am lucky to be in love with my best friend.

When Joe answered the door, the air left my lungs as it always did when I saw him. To me, he was perfection in its finest form, and I constantly found myself wondering how I'd gotten so lucky.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathed, placing a quick peck on my lips before wrapping his arms around me. I beamed up at him. He was such a gentleman, and always knew what to say to make me smile and make my heart stop.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Demi's here!" I heard Garbo call from behind Joe. I chuckled.

Joe wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me along next to him, past the living room where his roommates were immersed in an intense game of Call of Duty.

"Let's go upstairs, I won't subject you to that torture," he chuckled lightly, pulling me up the stairs. I giggled gratefully and followed him to the second floor.

We found ourselves in Joe's room, as we often did and he wrapped his arms around my waste, tugging me down onto his heaven-on-earth comfortable bed with him. I giggled and fell onto him, placing my head on his chest as I gazed up into his beautiful brown eyes. I smiled, as I almost always found myself doing around him. He pressed his lips to my temple, holding them there for a moment. I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He offered. I shrugged.

"I want to do whatever you want to do," I chuckled, running my finger along his chest.

"Is that so?" he gave me that heart stopping smirk.

I nodded vigorously. His hands moved to my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt, gently brushing the skin there.

"Well," he said pulling me closer to him. "I kind of just want to be with my stunningly beautiful girlfriend," he whispered, rolling us so he was hovering above me, his strong arms supporting him.

He gazed down at me, his hair falling in his face before his lips met mine. The familiar feeling never ceased to send butterflies through my stomach.

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him into me. One of his hands snaked up my torso, lifting my shirt with it, as his fingers left a burning trail in their wake. He pulled away for a moment as we gasped for air. I took the opportunity to flip us so he was flush against the bed as I straddled his hips.

I rocked my hips into him, as our lips met again. He groaned quietly against my lips, tugging on my bottom lip gently. "Girl, you're good."

"I know," I responded, tossing my shirt over my head. I cupped his face with my hands, touching my lips to his again. My hair fell in my face and he reached up to tuck it behind my ear. I gasped for air and he gazed up at me. His eyes wondered my torso as I hovered above hum, clad in only my bra.

He grabbed me, tossing me down on the bed next to him. "You're killing me, woman," he growled, his eyes taking in my form beneath him. I smirked.

His lips attacked my neck, trailing lower towards my breasts and I found myself arching into his touch. I moaned softly.

"Do I make you just as crazy as you make me?" he growled against my skin.

I nodded vigorously, anything to keep his lips doing exactly what they were doing.

"How crazy?" he whispered as he tugged his shirt over his head. I gazed up at him as he knelt in front of me. His body drove me mad.

"So crazy," I said, grabbing onto him and pulling him on top of me. My hands found his muscles, tracing them, feeling them beneath me, and then so did my lips. I sighed happily at the feeling of us merely laying there, loving, touching, holding, and being together.

It had always been enough, but lately it just wasn't enough anymore. I wanted more. I wanted everything with him. I felt the evidence of his arousal pressing against my leg and I rocked my hips into his, equally as ready for him. I reached for the clasp on my bra, but a strong arm caught mine and gently pushed it down onto the bed.

"We should slow down," he panted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled away and gazed down at me.

"Yeah," I breathed regretfully, sobering. He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, just watching me.

"It's so easy to get caught up in you," he whispered, brushing a finger across my cheek bone before collapsing on the bed next to me, wrapping an arm loosely around me.

We lay there for a moment, just trying to calm ourselves before we got carried away, lost in each other once more.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously, as I reached over, placing my hand gently on his chest, looking up to meet his eyes.

His eyes roamed my body again quickly before meeting mine again. "What it would be like to make love to you," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, of course," I whispered, a slight blush rising on my cheeks, but I willed myself not to look away from his burning gaze.

"I love you," I offered.

He smirked playfully, before his face became serious again. He reached down to brush the hair that fell around my face gently.

"Are you scared?" He asked suddenly. I blinked.

Was I? Scared of what? Scared of the inevitable pain? Scared of a scandalous pregnancy? Scared that I had no clue what I was doing and would embarrass myself? Of gaining a trashy reputation afterwards? Scared to be so exposed and vulnerable in front of Joe, the man I loved so deeply. Scared of the thought of ever losing him after I gave him everything?

I met his eyes and then looked away, my confusion taking over. "I don't know, I mean, yeah, I guess—" I sputtered out, still trying to wrap my head around the conversation I'd found myself in.

"Of what?" He pressed. I watched him curiously before averting my gaze.

"A lot of things," I admitted, gazing down, suddenly finding the bed spread very interesting.

"Are you?" I asked hesitantly, shifting the attention from me.

"Not of making love to you, I can't seem to think of a reason to be. Slightly nervous might be more appropriate." He reached forward to gently tip my chin up. "But then again, I'm a guy," he offered with a light hearted smile. I returned it half heartedly. "I don't want you to be afraid," he whispered.

I smiled weakly. "I want to be with you, truly be with you," he whispered. "To make you feel good," his gaze darkened. My breath hitched. "But not until we're both ready, I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated at all," he said seriously, pressing his lips to my temple again. My eyes closed like they always did at the gesture.

He pulled me into him again as he absentmindedly twirled his ring around his finger. I reached forward, placing my hand over his.

"And what about this?" I asked. "Does is still hold any value to you; is it a factor at all?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. "It's..." he sighed. "All that matters to me now is that it's with someone I love, with my whole heart. That person is you, Demi," he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"It's serving as your place holder for the time being, until we're both ready. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else," he said softly, brushing the hair from my face.

"Me neither," I smiled.

"Demi," he said softly. I met his eyes again. "Don't be scared. You know I would never hurt you right?" My heart swelled.

"I know," I whispered. "Not intentionally," I smiled. "Some things are inevitable, Joe," I offered.

He sighed, pulling me into him and wrapping his arms tightly around me. I breathed in his scent. "I'll be gentle," he breathed. "I promise. Just the thought of harming you causes me more pain than you know," he admitted in a whisper.

My heart fluttered. "I know," I placed a soft kiss to his chest. With my body pressed into his, I could still feel the bulge in his pants. My eyes met his again and the playful air had returned to the room.

"That must be getting uncomfortable," I noted, rubbing my knee gently across his lower body to prove my point. He groaned softly.

"I can still take care of that for you," I said bravely, trailing my hand south of his waist. His breath hitched. "There's a lot we can do outside of sex, and I would love to make you feel good, babe," I offered.

He didn't respond, too distracted by what I was doing. "God, woman, you make me want you," he growled.

"Baby, you have me," I chuckled, undoing his zipper.

**The main focus of this one shot was the conversation. I wanted to play out a conversation about their first time together and explore their feelings about it. I love Jemi to death, like you have no idea, and I wrote this for a contest. So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just a cute little scene I had fun with.**

**-Meg**


End file.
